


Sorry

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst, Angst with a horrible ending, Gen, This will probably be the only not gay thing I ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: She wanted to apologize to her daughter.Sadly that girl no longer existed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently Lillie is like Lusamine's daughter according to leaks? I dunno my friend just gave me the idea.

"Gladion?!" The blonde uncovered the boy halfway in piles of rubble. "N-no no no! Lillie?" She rushed through the destroyed room, desperately attempting to find her daughter.

 

"L-lillie?" She picked up the limp body in her arms. "Th-this is m-my fault."

 

Her two children ran around the base all day. She smiled for the first time since the incident. No one would tell her kids to stop, no one wanted to upset the status quo they lost.

 

"Mom look I picked these for you!" Lusamine smiled softly at her daughter's bundle of flowers. They were actually disgusting weeds to be honest, but a mother must entertain her young ones.

 

"Ow mom! I-I scraped my knee." She knelt and pet her son's bleeding skin. "It's ok." As she was patching it up she almost remembered the time her son was stained with blood.

 

"Mom why don't you let us see other kids?" Lusamine shook her head. "We simply just don't live near any." This was partly true, they lived on an artificial island.

 

She didn't want them to leave.

 

"Gladion?" "Mom leave me alone!" The boy stomped out of the house, leaving his mother in tears. "Please no!" But her son had already left, he had left again.

 

"Mom? Where's big brother?"

 

"He'll be back soon."

 

She sobbed when she heard her little boy had run off to join some evil team.

 

She sobbed when her sweet youngest child found out the truth and ran away to the champion of the region.

 

And she was in tears when she saw those two special pokeballs a strong trainer's belt.

 

The two beast balls that held her "children"

 

Those two husks she tried forming into the son and daughter she lost.

 

And as the young trainer's footsteps drew near, she took one last effort to fight a battle which she was destined to lose.

 

Looking at the tentacles she was reminded vaguely of one of her scientists describing a jellicent like creature described in myths.

 

Only this wasn't a legend, it was her.

 

She wondered if this was how  ~~Lillie~~ UB-01 felt. Scared, confused, sad. She wondered if it could feel.

 

She wondered if it enjoyed it's new eternal prison.

 

Lusamine vaguely remembered her daughter asking what were they. And even though the ~~little girl~~  thing was referring to occupation, there really was only one answer.

 

She laughed. Here she was, a grieving mother faced with possible death, some weird scientific mutant who had did these things to ~~her kids~~  those experiments. Here she was crying in front of a stranger as she answered her deceased daughter's question.

 

"Monsters,"


End file.
